Heart Thieves
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: Crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh!. Sephiroth, the SOLDIERs, and the Turks are given orders to bring in the thieves Bakura and Vincent. Only, they've never dealt with thieves like these two before. Oh, and Chaos is a major player
1. Chapter 1

-1Title: Heart Thieves

By: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: Sephiroth, the SOLDIERs, and the Turks are given orders to bring in the thieves Bakura and Vincent. What they didn't expect is for AVALANCHE to be after the thieves as well. Not only that, but the thieves are better than they were told, managing to steal the hearts of the General and one of the Vice-Presidents.

Category: Final Fantasy VII/Yu-Gi-Oh!.

Genre: Romance, Drama,

Warnings: Yaoi, 1st Person,

Couples: Marik/Ryou, Cid/Malik, Rude/Reno,

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII nor Yu-Gi-Oh!.

…

-Bakura-

"Yo, Chaos! Ryou's ordering dinner! What d'you want?" I call from the couch where I'm watching a news special covering the latest escapade Chaos and I had. Which is quite a surprise, since they usually don't figure it out for a couple days, and this one was from this morning. They're getting better.

"Pizza." I glance up, seeing my partner approaching the couch I'm on. He's not wearing a shirt, and his pants are unbuttoned, making me swallow. His host body is quite attractive, and Chaos knows it, using the body to whatever end he desires. Which, he can usually get, by some means or another. Vincent probably doesn't care for being used in such a way, but then, he's almost never in control of his own body. And what the hell do we care? We're thieves, and he's just another victim. It's not my problem that what he lost was a little more important than some random jewels.

"I see. You really have a thing for pizza, don't you?" I look back at the TV, hoping he'll just…go away or something. I'm not really in the mood to give him what he wants, if he wants what I think he wants. "Means Vincent's not awake, since I know he doesn't really like pizza all that much."

"Is there a problem with my liking of pizza?" Chaos purrs as he kneels onto the couch beside me, beginning to pad over to me. Oh hell…Ra, why me?

"Guys!" Ryou walks into the room, and Chaos leans back, making sure to let as much of his chest be seen as possible.

He should know that Ryou's nowhere near interested. Then again, he probably doesn't give a damn. I think the full moon is coming…Now what did Ryou read about demons and the full moon? Oh yes. They get horny. Well, he didn't put if that way, but that's basically what he said. Apparently, demons tend to fuck around the nights of the full moon. I should know that, considering Chaos tends to come to me to get laid. He tried getting Marik to fuck with him once, but Marik is tied to Ryou like no other. Gods, Chaos can be such a pain sometimes. But I suppose he's worth it, considering there's no better partner for thieving.

"What is it, Ryou?" I drawl, thankful for the distraction from Chaos.

"I've already ordered the pizza-" I cut in with a comment about him being a mind reader. "-but Marik's coming over tonight. Do you two think you can make yourselves scarce?"

"Oh, is little Ryou embarrassed to participate in adult situations while we're here?" Chaos says mockingly. He's such an ass when he doesn't get what he wants. I reach over and punch him lightly on the arm.

"We can hang out around the bars. It'll give Chaos some time to cool off." I comment and Ryou smiles happily, making me feel better about myself. Normally, I don't give a fuck about how people see me, but I feel bad for the way Chaos and I mooch off of Ryou's hospitality.

"Thank you, Bakura. The pizza should be here-" Ryou looks over his shoulder as the doorbell rings. He pads away, leaving his sentence unfinished. Chaos looks over at me, an eyebrow raised.

Sometimes I wonder if Vincent's eyes are naturally gold. It's such a strange color for eyes…But then, the few times I've ever actually spoken to Vincent, his eyes were crimson, like mine. But that doesn't make much sense either. Red eyes are usually a sign of an albino, which I am not, and he definitely is not. He's got black hair, after all. His skin is pale enough, I'll give him that, but he's not an albino.

"What are you thinking about, Bakura?" I hear a voice ask from the doorway and look up to see Marik standing there, still wearing his SOLDIER uniform. And I use the term 'uniform' lightly, because he, like their general Sephiroth, does not wear the standard uniform. Instead he wears some baggy cargo pants of various colors and tank tops of various colors. I really hate when I see him wearing this purple shirt, because it's like an assault on the eyes. I think his little brother, who's a Turk, picked it out for him.

"Nothing that concerns your dumb ass, Marik." I smirk, standing and motioning for Chaos to follow my lead. "We'll be leaving, with our pizza, so you and Ryou can have some 'alone time.'" He takes a swing at me when I pass him by, but I knew it was coming, so I ducked in time. We all laugh, even Chaos, and then Ryou appears, carrying a pizza. He hands it to me, and Chaos and I leave the house. Somewhere along, Chaos picked up a shirt and put it on, meaning he wasn't quite as sexy now. Yay.

I manage to open the box and snatch two pieces of the pizza before Chaos swipes the box. I swear, Vincent's body must burn a lot of energy harboring Chaos and the other demons, because all Chaos does is lounge around while we're not on a heist, yet he's as skinny as I am, and that's not healthy. But I know he's not starving himself or puking it all back up, because we're always together. Unless one of us is having sex. And even then, it's iffy.

We, well Chaos, finish off the pizza quickly then gravitate to our favorite bars that we aren't kicked out of. Man, I can remember when we got kicked out of 7th Heaven in the Sector 7 slums like it was yesterday. It was actually about two months ago, the night of the full moon, meaning that Chaos was raring to go, wanting sex like a dog in heat. Unfortunately, he threw himself at the guy the owner of the bar, some whore named Tifa, has been eyeing for awhile. So, while the guy's girlfriend thought the whole situation was hilarious, Tifa did not, and told us we were never allowed there again. It also might have had something to do with Chaos insulting her in several creative ways that I can't quite remember at a moment, but whatever. Just another bar added to the list of places we aren't _supposed_ to go anymore.

…

-Sephiroth-

"Where the hell is Marik, Zack?" I demand as I walk into the room where the Turks and SOLDIERs are gathered. My second-in-command shrugs, and I cannot help but roll my eyes. He was with Tseng when these orders came in, so of course he wouldn't know. But, his brother might…Now, where is that Turk?

Ah, there he is. With Rufus' little bitch. I walk up to the two of them, and they look at me, fluttering their eyelashes. I'd always heard that they were very open with their sexuality, but I thought that someone sleeping with Rufus ShinRa would be less inclined to flirt. I debate mentioning this, then decide against it, because I doubt I will like the answer.

"Where is your brother, Ishtal?" Marik's brother thinks about it for a moment, then looks over at a clock.

"He would be with Ryou, at the moment." I finally get an answer. Who the hell is Ryou, is something I wonder subconsciously, but then decide I don't care. "I can send him a message, if you like…" Again, he flutters his eyelashes, and I wonder just how he and his brother managed to get those purple eyes. All right, time to get this meeting going. There isn't the best of blood between all the SOLDIERs and the Turks, so the less time we all spend in a room together, the less likely someone will die.

I nod curtly to him and make my way to the head of the room where Tseng is waiting. Zack stands beside him, but moves to my side when I reach Tseng. At least he still remembers that he's a SOLDIER, and that comes before his relationship with Tseng. I notice that Rude is standing beside Tseng, a clicker in his hands. So, it seems this is one of the Twins escapade. They're the only ones out of the damn ShinRa family with enough brains to give us the proper tools to brief our charges. Of course, telling which one is nearly impossible until the mission is finished. Then, we'll be congratulated by the one who cooked it all up, and the other will laugh because we went along with whatever the scheme was. Those two are such pains.

Tseng and I look out on the crowd of the higher level SOLDIERs and Turks. I clear my throat, and all noise stops. "Tonight, we have received orders to capture the thieves Bakura and Vincent." A few murmurs break out at that, and Tseng motions to Rude to press the clicker. A picture of the two appears on the screen. Hmm, I wonder how someone managed to get a picture of them?

"The one with the white hair and red eyes is Bakura. His partner, Vincent, is the one with the black hair and golden eyes. They are extremely dangerous, which is why only you, the elite, have been given this mission. They are known to be living in Midgar, somewhere in the slums. However, information is extremely difficult to come by, which proves just how adept they are at escaping." Tseng takes over. "Should any of you come into contact with either of these two, do not attempt to capture unless aided."

The door at the back of the room opens, and Marik slips inside. He takes a look up at the screen and slaps a hand over his eyes, groaning. All in the room turn to him, and I raise an eyebrow. "SOLDIER 1st Class, Marik Ishtal. Explain your absence."

He looks at me and shrugs. "I was off the clock, so I went to see my lover. What the hell is Bakura and Chaos doing on our screen?" My eyebrow raises further. "Err, what have I missed so far, sir?"

"We have been ordered to capture these two thieves, Bakura and Vincent." Zack responds, and Marik stares for a moment.

"Wait, Vincent? Vincent doesn't have a damn thing to do with the thieving. It's all Bakura and Chaos." Tseng and I catch each other's eye then motion for Marik to follow us to my office. The four of us, Tseng, Marik, Zack, and I all take various places around my office, making ourselves comfortable.

"What do you know, Ishtal?" I demand, and he shrugs again.

"I just know where they're staying. I run into them every now and then. 'Kura's not so bad, but Chaos is downright evil. I've never even spoken to Vincent." Marik says. "You guys don't understand yet, but if you bring Chaos in, you will. There's a big difference between them, according to 'Kura." We stay quiet for awhile, thinking it over. "Listen, I'll tell you where you can find 'em usually, but you've gotta promise nothing bad will happen to Ryou. Otherwise, I'll quit being a SOLDIER and give them fair warning that you're coming for them."

I snort at his threat. "No harm will come to 'Ryou.' Now, where do they stay?"

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter! Let me know how you all like it!

Preview:

-Vincent-

Gods, my head feels like someone used it as a drum. What the hell has Chaos

done to my body since I was last awake? And, where the hell am I?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Heart Thieves

By: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: Sephiroth, the SOLDIERs, and the Turks are given orders to bring in the thieves Bakura and Vincent. What they didn't expect is for AVALANCHE to be after the thieves as well. Not only that, but the thieves are better than they were told, managing to steal the hearts of the General and one of the Vice-Presidents.

Category: Final Fantasy VII/Yu-Gi-Oh!.

Genre: Romance, Drama,

Warnings: Yaoi, 1st Person,

Couples: Marik/Ryou, Cid/Malik, Rude/Reno,

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII nor Yu-Gi-Oh!.

A/N: This is the last multiple perspective chapter I'll do. The rest will be in only one person's POV.

…

-Chaos-

Dammit.

Dammit, I knew Bakura's fondness for our landlord would get annoying after awhile. Forcing me to leave our nest, simply because the little mortal wanted some time alone with that SOLDIER...Tch.

To be honest, I don't really mind Ryou and his SOLDIER, Marik, it's just...When Bakura gives in to our landlord's wishes without even an argument, it feels like he's making a comment on my "relationship" with Vincent. Which angers me, of course, because this situation is none of his concern. It does not interfere with our work, and it will not in the future.

Also, what does Bakura have against sleeping with this form? He's certainly slept with worse than this. Vincent isn't hard on the eyes, if I do say so myself. His body certainly fetches me the release I find necessary every month. Still, it'd be simpler for me if Bakura would just agree to accommodate my needs, rather than force me to search for a willing partner who carries no disease. I am not sure if Vincent can actually contract such things, but I would rather not risk it.

All the same, it appears I shall be forced to hunt for yet another this month. Bakura has ignored every offer I have made, and I know it is just me he is turning down, as he has flirted with three of the males who have walked by our table in the past half hour. All have three things in common: They are tall, their hair is brown, and their eyes are a shade of blue. I possess, or rather, Vincent possesses, only one of those traits. We are tall.

This is rather strange behavior for Bakura. I've never seen him focus on a specific type of male for a partner. I cannot help but thing back on the past few weeks. How could I have missed his new preoccupation? And what has brought it on?

I find it...difficult to focus on the past. To me, the future is all that matters. Still, I find what I'm looking for in my hazy memories. Tall, chestnut hair, and ice-blue eyes. A permanent frown etched into that thin face, and I find I'm recalling one of the ShinRa twins. That's right...Bakura had actually put a lot of effort into that conquest...And to tell the truth, I can't recall him taking another to his bed since then...Though he does disappear for several hours every night.

"My, my, you're taken with that ShinRa brat, aren't you?" I smirk, taking a drag from the cigarette in my hand. I don't smoke often, as it annoys Bakura, but he doesn't care if I do it at bars and such.

He turns a glare on me. "What the hell makes you think that?" There is a deadly quality to his tone of voice that makes my smirk grow. It only shows that I'm right.

"Because you only flirt with people who resemble him, while you have no intention of sleeping with any one of them." I point out.

The anger in his eyes dims a bit, something else taking precedence. It's almost like he is reevaluating me at the moment. Honestly, does he have no faith in my ability to watch someone and put all the puzzle pieces together? I feel vaguely insulted.

"He's a good lay, Chaos. With no strings attached. Why would I want to give that up?" He asks before throwing back the shot of vodka in front of him.

"I am not insulting your choice, Bakura. I was merely commenting on it." I respond, taking a drink of my bourbon. Bakura doesn't like bourbon, preferring the burn unique to whiskey ore vodka. He likes to get drunk, and he likes to do so quickly. I just like bourbon. There's no real reason behind it.

We're quiet now, Bakura slamming down several more shots, surprising most of those watching us. He's still upright and calling for more, after all. His latest call falters, though, and I glance up sharply. There's no way he's reached his limit yet. His red eyes are focused on something behind me, so I turn, casually.

SOLDIERs. And Turks. Not just any, either, but the General Sephiroth, his right-hand man Zachary Fair, and the head of the Turks, Tseng. All three are focused on us. Wonderful.

I finish my bourbon and slip from my stool, smirking coldly. Bakura knocks back another shot of his vodka before joining me. The entire bar is silent, watching us, waiting for the fight. Because there will be a fight. Bakura and I aren't going in without one.

Sephiroth jerks his head towards the door, signaling that he wanted us to follow. I see Bakura shrug and start for the door. Which makes sense, as we don't want to destroy the bar, so I follow. Besides, it's easier to lose pursuers in the dark.

I shoot a fanged grin at Zachary, who twitches. I'm good at unnerving people. Glancing at Bakura as we walk through the door, I can't help but ask. "Marik?"

"Marik." Bakura agrees. "But, I'm sure he's protecting Ryou." I nod, stopping in the center of the street. We're surrounded by SOLDIERs and Turks, though it doesn't matter much. "Meet back at home?"

"You got it." I say, and we dart apart.

-Vincent-

Gods, my head feels like someone used it as a drum. What the hell has Chaos done to my body since I was last awake? And, where the hell am I? Plus, there's this weight in the left side of my chest, and I can feel Chaos raging inside. What is going on...?

Looking up as the door opens, I am expecting Bakura to walk through. Seeing Sephiroth was not even a considered possibility, and I can't help but feel like dying.

A/N: Sorry about how long this took! And I know that I owe a YGO character a chapter, but they'll have to wait.

Next Chapter:

-Sephiroth-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Heart Thieves

By: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: Sephiroth, the SOLDIERs, and the Turks are given orders to bring in the thieves Bakura and Vincent. What they didn't expect is for AVALANCHE to be after the thieves as well. Not only that, but the thieves are better than they were told, managing to steal the hearts of the General and one of the Vice-Presidents.

Category: Final Fantasy VII/Yu-Gi-Oh!.

Genre: Romance, Drama,

Warnings: Yaoi, 1st Person,

Couples: Marik/Ryou, Cid/Malik, Rude/Reno, Seto/Bakura,

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII nor Yu-Gi-Oh!.

…

-Bakura-

Fucking SOLDIERs are fast...Must be from the treatments they undergo, I guess. Still, I'm a thief, so being fast isn't my only skill. I'm smart, too, and I memorize back-streets like others memorize phone numbers or addresses. So, it really all that difficult for me to lose the SOLDIERs along the streets. Once I'm sure I'm not being followed, I silently head back to Ryou's place. He's gotta get out of there. I'm not really worried about Marik letting anything happen to him, because I threatened him quite thoroughly, but there is the problem of the Turks showing up to apprehend me, and I'd rather not risk something happening to Ryou. The kid's the closest thing I've had to family for as long as I can remember.

I slip into Ryou's open window, trying to ignore my severe urge to wrench my hair out at seeing it. I've told Ryou time and time again that it wasn't safe for him to leave his window open when living in the slums, but he always gives me that damn innocent smile that distracts me from whatever I'm focusing on. I'm not usually easily distracted, but Ryou's smile and a certain pair of eyes can do it without trying. Sometimes gold too, which can be a problem if Marik's brother is around.

Odd, Ryou's not in his room. I do hear him screaming at someone in the living room, though...Perhaps he found out that Marik ratted Chaos and I out? I walk out of the room, staying in the shadows as I make my way down the hall to the living room. As I thought, Ryou's standing in the room, his face red as he screams at Marik, who looks rather embarrassed and guilty.

"How could you? They're your friends! What if they get killed? What are you going to do?" Ryou looks like he's about to cry, and as much as I love seeing Marik get his just desserts, I step into the room.

"Yo. Chaos make it back yet?" I ask casually. Ryou turns, his eyes going wide. He flings himself at me, and I catch him, smirking at Marik. "I'm all right, Ryou. Those SOLDIERs are too damn bulky to catch someone like me. Anyway, you gotta get outta here, kid. Since I've gotten away, it's likely they're going to come looking for me, and I don't want them taking you in for harboring us."

Ryou opens his mouth to protest, but Marik's phone goes off, stopping his comment. Marik groans as he looks at the phone, but picks it up anyway. "What is it now, Malik? I'm not going back in-What? You sure? Well, shit. Yeah, I'll pass the message along and get Ryou out of here. Yeah, yeah. Stay safe, kid." Marik hung up the phone and looked up at us. "Chaos got caught. Sephiroth himself did it. He had something that has given Vincent back his control. The Turks are headed this way now, with a pack of SOLDIERs led by Zack."

It takes me a moment to process that. Chaos, caught? Since when did _that_ happen? Of course, it doesn't take me too long to wrap my head around it, or at least, force it to a corner of my mind to worry more about later. "All right, Ryou, you heard him. Go, pack quickly. Only essentials." I gave Ryou a little push towards the hall so he could get to his room. Once he is gone, I turn to Marik, who opens his mouth to try and explain what he did. I just shake my head. "It's all right. I know you were just trying to protect Ryou. And now you're going to continue doing so. You're getting him out of here, and you're keeping him safe, got it?"

"Of course. SOLDIER really hasn't held much shine for me recently, anyway." His eyes stray in the direction Ryou just took, unwittingly telling me why. "Plus, I have this bad feeling that something is about to happen, and I'm not willing to let Ryou get dragged into that. You think AVALANCHE would have us?"

I scowl, shaking my head sharply. "No. Stay away from them, too. Get Ryou out of here. I mean it, take him out of Midgar. Take him somewhere the grass grows and wildlife doesn't refer to the homeless bastards out there who want to stab anyone they can for some money for food or drink. Get. Him. Out." I growl, getting my point across when he nods once, firmly.

"What about you? You're welcome to come along, of course. Hell, Ryou'd probably prefer that." Marik leans against the wall, pulling his phone out again and pressing a few keys. I'm not too fond of the little things, unlike Chaos, who's enraptured by technology, so I don't really know what he's doing. I also don't really care, because I know he won't rat me out again, so long as I'm near Ryou.

"I'm not leaving. At least, not yet. I'm going to try and bust Chaos out. Might be a bit difficult, especially if Vincent's in control, but I imagine he doesn't want to be there any more than Chaos." I reply, walking to the window and glancing out. The Turks were sneaky bastards, but you can't trick a thief with his own tricks, so I'd see them if they were slipping toward the house in the shadows. I don't see anything yet, which is good, because I want Marik and Ryou long gone before they get here.

"Malik says Chaos is under Sephiroth's personal guard, Bakura. I really don't think you should risk it." Marik says, not looking up from his phone. So, the little device can send messages silently...What else can they do?

"If I can slip into the living quarters of President ShinRa and his sons, then I think I'll be fine." I comment, my eyes still on the phone. There was a reason Chaos didn't carry one, even if he was enraptured with technology...What was it..? "What all can those things do?" I finally ask, starting to feel more and more uncomfortable with it being in the room.

"Make calls, send typed messages, and it holds a tracker in case the owner goes missing." Ryou answers, walking into the room with a small duffel bag. I wish he had more than just the one little bag, though I know it'll be easier for them to make it out with less to carry. Plus, Ryou can start buying new things once they're out, and not have to worry about them being stolen just after he's bought them, which was his main reason for not buying things he liked while living in Midgar.

"Tracker? Marik, destroy that thing!" I shout, moving towards it to do it myself. Marik, however, walks to the door and wings the phone over the buildings.

"If they're using it to track us, destroying it wouldn't help, since they've probably had us on the screen for awhile. This way, they'll go on chasing the little dot." Marik shrugs, reaching for Ryou's hand. Ryou takes Marik's hand, but turns to me.

"Are you sure you'll be all right, Bakura? Why don't you just come with us?" He pleads.

I just shake my head and give him a little push towards Marik, who tugs him along. "Don't worry, Ryou, he'll find us when he's ready, OK? He's 'Kura. Nothing bad will happen." I watch them disappear into the shadows as Marik pulls Ryou along. Once I can no longer make them out in the shadows, I head back for my room. Sitting on my pillow, just as I expected from Ryou, was a wad of Gil. I don't know where Ryou gets it all, but he's never hurting for money. Honestly, neither am I, but mine's not legally obtained. I pocket the Gil and go through the drawers, grabbing a pair of clothes for myself and Chaos. I grab Vincent's gun, which Chaos keeps around for whatever reason, and stare at it for a moment. I'm not very good with things that make loud noises, so I just toss it into the bag of clothes too. Next I grab the loot Chaos and I still have from our heists, tossing that into the bag too. Lastly, I grab my pillow, which I found I've grown rather attached to, and stuff it into the bag as well. It's a small bag, so the pillow stuffs it with everything else, but it'll be easily hid where I'm going.

I sling the bag over my shoulder and head for the front door. No reason to slip out the window when it's the last time I'll ever be in this house. I ought to leave it respectfully. I close and lock the door behind me before throwing the key out into the streets. They will not have an easy time of getting into this house. Finishing that, I move into the shadowed back-streets, and begin making my way to the slums of Sector 6. There are easier ways of getting atop the plate, but this one's the quickest, and the least likely to be watched. Thankfully, because AVALANCHE hasn't heard about it yet. I don't really have problems with people who are fighting their government, but AVALANCHE has some of the worst methods. I met Ryou by saving the kid from one of their mistakes. They harm innocent people with their protests, and that's what I don't like about them. Plus, they've been hunting Chaos and I, wanting us to help them. Neither of us are particularly interested. Which was another reason we didn't often frequent the 7th Heaven before being banned from going there.

Sector 6, though, is free of AVALANCHE members. They apparently look down on the legitimate, though red-district-based, businesses here. The Honey Bee Inn is located in Sector 6, on the Wall Market. The other businesses sprung up around it, and who can blame them? ShinRa employees flock here to visit the Inn, and so the other businesses can get some of the Gil being distributed. These people are just trying to make a living, just like everyone else. I myself have never actually been into the Honey Bee Inn, but then, my tastes run a little different compared to what the Inn is offering. Still, I can see why some people would avoid this place. Mostly women, because if they're attractive, either the Inn or Don Corneo would try picking them up. I've often considered cross-dressing, just to see if I could get into Corneo's mansion to steal something. I almost always decide that if I really want something from there, I'll just break in like the thief I am. No need to try and flatter Corneo, the fat, lecherous bastard.

I stroll through the throngs of people doing their shopping or promoting their businesses, picking a few pockets. Only of the people who look like their Gil might be weighing them down, of course. The regular people work hard for their Gil, and I have no reason to take it from them. I pass the gym and turn right before reaching Corneo's mansion, following a small path to the wire that'll deliver me to the top of the plate. There's a group of children who play around here who've seen me go much further than they've ever dared go up, but a few Gil here and there, and they completely "forget" I have been around. Of course, they aren't here tonight, it being too late for them to be out, despite all the shopping currently ongoing. Sector 6 never sleeps, and all the people who work during the day need to shop too.

I stare up the wire while fiddling with the bag over my shoulder, trying to assure myself the damn thing won't flop over while I'm climbing. Once sure of it, I step forward, grabbing the wire and pulling myself up. It's a long climb, but I make it fairly quickly. Being a thief means rope-climbing lessons are a must, unless you're a hack. I look down at my hands, my tools of the trade, and am glad to see they're only a little red. Most people would use gloves while climbing that wire, but I need to be able to feel what I'm climbing, so I take the risk of wrecking my hands. But I can't spend too much time marveling at my hands. Midgar's plate has many, many more guards, and there are patrols at all times. So, I make my way to the housing area located right next to ShinRa HQ. This is where the SOLDIERs, Turks, and ShinRa family live. Well, mostly. Lower SOLDIERs live in the barracks, and some upper-level Turks and SOLDIERs choose to live under the plate, but that's usually only if they have family down there.

But the one I'm here for, he lives in this housing area. Being President ShinRa's son ensures that, ignoring the one exception of the youngest son, who's run off and joined AVALANCHE, or so the rumors say. Seto just says his brother's off doing what he wants to do. And of course, he's still awake when I manage to scale the walls to his fourth floor bedroom and pull myself through the window. He doesn't look over as I slide through the window, knowing I'm the only person with the capability of reaching his room through the window.

"I thought you said you weren't coming here tonight." He says, his tone one of a man bored to tears, which he likely is. Seto is a genius, which is something his father does not understand, so it's rare for Seto to have anything that will properly challenge him. I think that might be part of the reason he still lets me come here. It feels like he's studying me half the time I'm around.

"Well, I got your message that you wanted me around more often, and decided to swing by." I say, hedging a bet that he's the one who sent the order for Chaos and I to be captured.

"Nice guess, but no, it wasn't me. Nor was it Rufus, like Sephiroth seems to think." Seto sets down the book he's been reading since before I got here and looks over at me. "Although, you seem to be fine, so I'm still curious as to why you're here."

"They got Chaos." I respond, pulling the bag from my back and setting it down. "I figured even if you didn't give the order, you might have some information for me, plus no one will think to look for me here." I sit on the windowsill, taking in Seto's appearance. He's apparently tried sleeping already tonight, as he's wearing his sleeping pants, just some random linen thing, and no shirt. His hair's mussed from tossing and turning, and I guess he's been having nightmares again.

"Of course." Seto leans back in the chair he's sitting in. "Well, Sephiroth caught Chaos, and is planning to keep him in his apartment. My guess is that Hojo is behind this, because I've heard him grumbling about 'ungrateful sons'. I don't know if he refers to all of the SOLDIERs as sons, or just Sephiroth, but it doesn't really matter. If it is the case that Hojo is behind this, then you're going to want to tread carefully, because he's looking for you too, and you do not want to be caught by that scientist."

"Thanks. Where's Sephiroth's apartment?" I ask, grabbing the bag and pulling my pillow out to toss onto Seto's bed. He watches the pillow with a raised brow, obviously finding this development a little odd. As though he doesn't have tons of my stuff lying around because I'm a pickpocket by compulsion, and I tend to empty my pockets when I get here.

"You're planning to stay here?" He asks, ignoring my question.

"Yes. Now, Sephiroth's apartment?"

"What if I say you can't?"

"Since when has that stopped me? Will you please stop ignoring my question?"

"I suppose you have a point there..." Seto stood moving over to his bed. Maybe he was going to try sleeping again. "You shouldn't go tonight. Patrols will be doubled."

"Have to. Gotta make sure Chaos is all right." I respond, reaching into the bag again to pull out the change of clothes I had grabbed for Chaos and Vincent's gun. I might not be able to break them out tonight, but I would at least leave them a gift.

"You're worried for him." It isn't a question. I nod slightly anyway. "Sephiroth's apartment is on the top floor of the apartment complex next door. I don't know how you're going to scale that wall-" He looks over as he hears me slip from the window. I don't let myself down just yet, watching him. He rolls his eyes and motions me off. I slowly let myself down, careful not to drop until I am only a few feet from the ground. I look around, trying to locate any patrols that may be around. Turks patrol the outside of the ShinRa household, so I always have to be extremely careful. Seeing none, I vault the fence surrounding the property, and make my way to the apartment complex nearby. There are no guards circling this one, other than the two at the doors. Probably because Sephiroth lives here. People are terrified of him.

I inspect the side of the building. Thankfully, it's only about 6 stories high, because there are only tiny hand and footholds on this thing. I grit my teeth and begin climbing. It's a shorter climb than the wire I climb to get onto the plate, but it takes longer because I have to be careful not to fall. I eventually reach the top floor and duck as I see Sephiroth carrying Chaos, or is it Vincent?, inside. I peek over the side, watching the silver-haired general, who seems worse for wear, set my partner down on an empty bed then leave the room. I quickly pull myself up, jimmying the window open as quietly as I can. Sephiroth apparently doesn't hear it, because he doesn't return, and I slip into the room. I stuff the clothes and gun under the pillow, then look for something to write on and with. I finally manage to find a receipt laying around and a pen in my pocket. Not quite sure then that got there. I write "Love, Bakura" on it, and shove it under the pillow with the clothes and gun. Then, I'm back out of the window, closing it, and shimmying back down the building. I'm not risking an actual run in with Sephiroth right now. Once back on the ground, I'm back over the fence into the ShinRa household's grounds and climbing back up into Seto's room, where he's laying on the bed, looking drowsy. He just rolls over once I'm in the room and close the window. So he was waiting for me to return.

A/N: Yes, I'm aware I said this chapter was going to be in Seph's POV. I lied. That'll be next chapter. Anyway, R&R~


End file.
